eberron_accruedfandomcom-20200214-history
Farlan Cragstout
Farlan is a a dwarf druid from the Eldeen Reaches who also works as a brewer. History Before the start of the campaign, Farlan was stationed in Mistmarsh, investigating the Faded Forest. He spent most of his nights in the manifest zone, trying to figure out why there was so much shadow activity in Eberron. Dancing With Shadows He's first seen in the Red Wolf Inn, about to start a brawl. Lyle manages to stop the fight before it turns nasty, and Farlan does not seem to appreciate this. Someone had told him his ale tasted like rat piss, and he was ready to defend it. Finding a Trail On the lightning rail to Sharn, Farlan is very interested in what happened to Jacob. He questions the party about it, and Draconos can see he's not telling all that he knows but can't get him to spill. Their train gets attacked by warforged and Farlan helps Beric, Dex, Draconos, and Barasha fight them off. It's here that we see him use his druid abilities for the first time, flinging 'forged off the top of the train with his thorn whip and sending them flying with thunderwave. Only Beric and Dex see him do this; he wants to keep it a secret and makes a hush motion, right before Beric loudly declares him a druid. After the warforged have almost succeeded in kidnapping Prince Oargev, Farlan throws caution to the wind and transforms into a grizzly bear to fight them off. After they arrive in Sharn, Farlan asks them to keep his beind a druid a secret, and to let him know if they find out any more information on Jacob. Beric and Dex heartily agree, and Drac has no idea that he changed into a big grizzly bear. Into the Gloaming Farlan is back in the Towering Wood with his people when Beric, Dex, and Therudak show up in their search for Jacob. Dex smells him hiding nearby and calls out to him, and Farlan grudgingly shows himself. They have a back and forth about if they party should be in the woods at all, and a shifter hidden in the trees starts speaking to Farlan in druidic. Farlan sighs and agrees, and the shifter drops to the ground and invites the party to come with them, as long as they agree to be temporarily blinded through magic so they dont' know where they're located. The party agrees and travels with them to Greenheart, the capital of the Eldeen Reaches. The Journey Back After Jacob comes out of the portal the druids open up, Farlan offers to take him and the party back to Mistmarsh. The way he traveled through Eberron wasn't by train, it was through portal the druids open, and that's the quickest way to get back home. The plane they end up in isn't of their choosing, however, and he warns them there might be danger. As soon as they cross through he sighs with apprehention. They've come to Syrania, a place he's been before and was not welcomed. The angels think of angels should be in their home, and the last time he was there he was only allowed to leave because he promised to never come back. They try to get through as fast as they can, but shortly after arriving strong angel arms lift Beric and fly away with him. After learning that Farlan is with the group, the angel, Gabe, turns right around and throws Beric onto the platform and heads straight for Farlan. After some discussion about whether or not Beric is full of darkness, Gabe calls other angels to help and they take the party before their angelic council. Spells and Abilities Wild Shape Being a druid, Farlan has the ability to shapeshift into an animal he's seen before. He first uses this ability to turn into a grizzly bear while on the lightning rail to Sharn, when some warforged attack their train and try to capture Prince Oargev. Spells Items * Quarterstaff Trivia * Has traveled through Dolurrh twice.Ep. 22: Farlan tells the party when they're discussing planar travel. Appearances * Ep. 1. Dancing With Shadows: Chapter One * Ep. 5 Finding a Trail Chapter 1 * Ep. 6 Finding A Trail Chapter 2 * Ep. 7 Finding the Trail Chapter Three * Ep. 9 Seeking the Teacher: Chapter 1 * Ep. 19 Into the Gloaming Chapter 2 * Ep. 20 Into the Gloaming Chapter Three * Ep. 22 The Journey Back Chapter 1 * Ep. 23 The Journey Back Chapter 2 * Ep. 24 The Journey Back Chapter 3 * Ep. 142 Waking of the Dreams Chapter Three (dream sequence) References Category:NPCs Category:Dwarf